


Sleepless Nights

by Elexa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexa/pseuds/Elexa
Summary: Jace has some sleepless nights filled with regret.





	Sleepless Nights

Jace questioned his decision. It had seemed like such a great idea back then. It had been so simple. Moving in with Alec, with his older brother was a normal thing to do, right? Lots of Mundanes did that. True, it was not really a common practice among their kind, but their kind never really leaves the sanctum behind anyways.

 

Moving in with Alec had been the easiest and best possibility. True was too that Alec did not really live at his own place and more at Magnus’ place. It was Magnus place, when you wanted to be specific, but anyways.

 

Even moving in at Magnus place had seemed a good idea. Better then to stay where he was.

 

And the first few weeks had been great. His host, or hosts, had not complained about anything and he was still living there, therefore he had counted his decision as a success.

 

But now, weeks later, he began to regret. It had started with loud music from time to time. More often then not he had his own guests over and therefore did not really care. Seeing as the music was alright most of the time so he did not say anything. Afterall he was the guest and Magnus could do whatever Magnus wanted in his own home. The music was fine.

 

Jace remembers that he had thought that it had been just a phase for the music stopped a few weeks later. However, Jace is sure that he will never forget the first night he had heard them.

 

It had not been that late, around seven or eight pm. He had been in his room when he suddenly had heard a low groan from somewhere in the apartment. It took him only a second to recognize the voice as Alec’s and fearing that his brother might have hurt himself had sprung to his door. But the next muttered words had him stopping dead in his treks. “Magnus … please”. Within a minute he had escaped the Loft, making sure to close every door silently.

 

From then on, he had heard them multiple times. Not always from the direction of which he thought their bedroom was, which had made eating breakfast, dinner or even just little snacks rather unpleasant.

 

It’s not like he isn’t happy that his brother is in such a happy relationship, or that he has something about his brother being gay or so on. He merely thinks that no one should hear those sounds from their sibling.

 

After two weeks in which he had the _honour_ of hearing them every second or third night he had to talk to somebody. His choice had been Izzy. The second choice he had made in a row that he regrets.

 

“How about you just talk to Magnus and ask him if he could check his sound protection around the Loft?” Yeah, what a great advice. “Magnus, could you check your runes because I can hear you fuck my brother at night.” In addition to her awesome advice she begins to make fun of him too. Every time she sees him talking with one of them, she wiggles her eyebrows at him.

 

So here he was, lying in his bed, pillow over his head to drown out the sounds that come from beyond the walls. Who knew that Alec and Magnus had such stamina?


End file.
